Koenma's Dispute
by Wrex Zero
Summary: (Chap 4 is now up!)Team Urameshi gets invited to the most dangerous tournament that was ever created, and if they refuse they, and Koenma, will be killed.
1. The Phone Call

Koenma's Dispute

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do happen to own Wrex, and any other character that doesn't actually appear in the show, etc.  

Chapter 1:The Phone Call

Ring…Ring…

**Koenma**: (Picks up phone) Hello?

**??**: There is a tournament being held in the Netherworld one month from now…

**Koenma**: (Interrupting ??)  What does this have to do with me?

**??**: (Angry) DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, OR I'LL DESTROY THE EARTH AND SPIRIT WORLD RIGHT NOW!!!!!

**Koenma**: I'm…

**??**: What did I just SAY?!!!

**??**: Now, as I was saying, you must gather your four strongest fighters and have them compete in the Tournament of Death.  It is the most known tournament in the world of the apparitions. It has the reputation of being the tournament where the strongest demons compete, and is also the most dangerous tournament ever made by demons.

**??**: So, Koenma do you accept?

**Koenma**: (Terrified) And if I win?

**??**: If you win, Spirit World and the earth will be spared, as well as your butt.

**Koenma**: (Still terrified) And if I lose?

**??**: If you lose, the earth, Spirit World, and your butt will be destroyed.

Okay?

**Koenma**: (Sweating profusely) And if I refuse?

**??**: (Threatening) I will kill you.

**Koenma**: …I guess I have no choice but to accept.  So…I accept.

**??**: I'll see one month from now, but you won't see me.  We'll just see if your fighters can stand up to the mighty KORANGAR!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Click…(Hangs up phone)

**Koenma**: Oh dear, WAAAAAAAA!!  We're all doomed!!  WAAAAAAAA!!!


	2. The Reunion

Koenma's Dispute

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do happen to own Wrex, and any other character that doesn't actually appear in the show, etc.  

Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Koenma**: Ogre, Ogre!!

**Ogre**: What is it Lord Koenma sir?

**Koenma**: (Yelling) Quick get me Botan!

**Ogre**: (Agitated) Yes sir, Lord Koenma sir!

**Botan**: What do you need Lord Koenma?

**Koenma**: We're all doomed!!  WAAAAAAAA!!!

**Botan**: (Sweatdrops) Why are we all doomed sir?

**Koenma**: (Terrified) We have to enter in the…the Tournament of Death!!  WAAAAAAAA!!

**Botan**: (Scared) The Tournament of Death sir?  Is this some kind of joke?

**Koenma**: Would I be joking about something this important!?

**Botan**: Well no, but…

**Koenma**: That is what I thought Botan!!

**Botan**: …But this is the most feared tournament that has ever been created by demons!

**Ogre**: …We have to go to the Netherworld sir?

**Koenma**: (Glares at Ogre) Whoever said anything about you going to the Netherworld?

**Ogre**: (Nervous) Well…I just thought I could go since I'm your favorite ogre.

**Koenma**: Hmm…I'll think about it.

**Ogre**: (Extremely grateful) Oh thank you sir!

**Koenma**: Quick Botan!  Go tell Yusuke and the others to begin training immediately for the tournament; or we're all doomed!  WAAAAAAAA!  (Pause) Did I mention that it is one month from today?

**Botan**: (Sweatdrops again) Um…no sir, but I'll go contact them right now.

**Koenma**: Good luck Botan.

**Botan**: Thank you sir.

**-Botan is now on earth looking for Yusuke.**

**Botan**: Where is Yusuke?  Oh there he is.  (Runs to him) Yusuke! Oh Yusuke!!

**Yusuke**: (Turns in her direction) Hey Botan, what do you want?

**Botan**: (Speaking quickly) The Spirit World and the earth will be destroyed in a month if you don't win the Tournament of Death!!

**Yusuke**: Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Slow down there, Botan!

**Botan**: (Still nervous)…Okay, well…um, let's see…  (Points to him) You, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama must compete in the Tournament of Death and win or the earth, Spirit World and Koenma's butt will be destroyed!

**Yusuke**: (Stares blankly at Botan, until the message sinks in) Ha!! (Starts howling with laughter) So that little booger is about to get what he deserves, huh?  HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Botan**: (Glares at Yusuke) This is no laughing matter, this is serious!

**Yusuke**: (Slowly calms down, and gets somewhat serious) …Fine, so what is this Tournament of Death anyway?

**Botan**: It is the most feared tournament ever created!

**Yusuke**: Yeah, but what does this have to do with us?

**Botan**: (Yelling) It has everything to do with you!  (Pokes him repeatedly as she speaks) If you lose in the tournament you, the earth, Spirit World and everyone you know will be killed!!

**Yusuke**: Who's going to compete in this tournament anyway?

**Botan**: Only the strongest and most feared demons in the Netherworld.

**Yusuke**: Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Hold on there!  I thought the Netherworld was destroyed a long time ago!!

**Botan**: It was, but they must have rebuilt it behind our backs.  (Turns to leave, and gets her oar) I'll go get Hiei and Kurama and bring them here to train with you.  (Points to him as she leaves) You go get Kuwabara.

**Yusuke**: (Annoyed) Yeah, yeah, yeah…Already ahead of you.

**-Yusuke is in search of Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke**: Hey Kuwabara!

**Kuwabara**: Oh, hey Urameshi.  What are you doing here?

**Yusuke**: (Starts out casual and then gets louder) Well it just seems like we have to enter in a competition called the Tournament of Death in the Netherworld, that's all.

**Kuwabara**: (Starts to freak out) What!?  Another tournament, why do we have to enter?

**Yusuke**: (Speaking in monotone) Not just us, Hiei and Kurama too.

**Kuwabara**: Me, you, Hiei and Kurama huh?  What kind of tournament is this anyway Urameshi?!!

**Yusuke**: Oh, sorry um let's see we are required to enter because, if we don't (Starts to count off his fingers) the earth, Spirit World and Koenma's butt will be destroyed.  (Smirks at the last comment, but gets serious again) From what Botan said it sounds like this tournament is going to be very challenging.

**Kuwabara**: (Scratching his head in thought) So where are Hiei and Kurama?

**Yusuke**: Botan went to go get them just a little while ago.  (Looks to the side and spots them) No wait, here they are now.

**Hiei**: (Approaching) …Don't worry Botan already filled us in on everything.

**Kurama**: (Cordial) Yusuke, Kuwabara, it has been quite some time hasn't it?

**Yusuke**: It sure has.

**Kurama**: Well we might as well get to training.

**Kuwabara**: Yeah, I feel like testing my new skills on Urameshi.

**Yusuke**: What, you have new skills that all of us don't know about?

**Kuwabara**: I sure do Urameshi.

**Yusuke**: (Sarcastically) Wow we're all scared.

**Kuwabara**: (Pissed) Shut up Urameshi!

**Yusuke**: Well we'll just have to see what you got.  (Goes to attack him) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!


	3. The Tournament of Death

Koenma's Dispute

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do happen to own Wrex, and any other character that doesn't actually appear in the show, etc.  

Chapter 3: The Tournament of Death

(One month of training has passed in this way.)

**Yusuke**: (Tired) Man am I beat…but I feel a lot stronger now.

**Hiei**: I'm sure we all feel the same way.  (Speaking confidently) I certainly do.

**Kurama**: Shall we head to Koenma's?

**Yusuke**: Yeah let's go.

**-Team Urameshi heads over to Koenma's.**

**Koenma**: (Still nervous) I see you actually care what happens to MY BUTT!!  Sob, sob, sob!

**Yusuke**: I could care less about your butt.  HA HA HA, I'm just here to save the earth and Spirit World.

**Koenma**: And here I thought you cared about me.  Sob, sob, sob!  Well let's get on our way.

**-Koenma, Ogre, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama travel to the Netherworld.**

**Kuwabara**: (Agitated) Whoa, man this place is creepy.

**Yusuke**: Don't be a pansy Kuwabara!

**Kuwabara**: (Still on edge) Shut up Urameshi, I just happen to be able to see things that you never could!!  Just because I love kittens doesn't mean I'm a pansy.  Urameshi!!

**Yusuke**: (Off to the side) Yeah, whatever you say Kuwabara.

**Kurama**: (Looking ahead) It seems that we are here.

**-Koenma, Ogre, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama have arrived at the Tournament of Death.**

**Hiei**: (Sarcastically) This looks like a nice place.

**Yusuke**: So, who is it that we will be fighting today?

**Koenma**: Who you will be fighting hasn't been determined yet but the teams are as follows: (Pulls out and starts reading a list) Team 1: Team Korangar (Not participating in the elimination rounds of the tournament, will be fighting the winner of the semi-finals.)  Team 2: Team Urameshi, Team 3: Team Shito, Team 4: Team Onazu, and Team 5: Team Yuraku.  (Puts away the list and gives them a serious look) Well it seems you will have your hands full with these three fights.  I hope all of you have gotten a lot stronger in the past month.

**Kurama**: I think I speak for all of us when I say we are all proud of the results of our training.

**Koenma**: Good.  Let me tell you the rules, the rules are as follows:  You can use any kind of weapon or power you have.  To win you must either kill your opponent or they must be out of the ring for ten seconds.  To advance to the next round each team must win two of the three matches.  This means that only three fighters from a team may compete each round.  So how do you guys feel about the tournament?

**Yusuke**: I'm sure we all feel pretty confident about the tournament.

-**Inside the Tournament of Death.**

**Announcer**: Welcome to the Tournament of Death!  We have the tournament layout, first it's Team Onazu vs. Team Yuraku and after that it's Team Urameshi vs. Team Shito.  Let the violence and blood spray begin!

**Audience**: (Cheering is heard)

**Yusuke**: The audience sure is excited.

**Kuwabara**: Yeah, I know what you mean.

**Hiei**: We might as well check out the competition.

**Announcer**: It's time to get things started.  First up is Team Onazu vs. Team Yuraku.  Team leaders choose which three people will be fighting.  Everyone ready?

**Teams**: Yes.

**Announcer**: Good, good.  Round 1- Uzaki vs. Zanto.  BEGIN!!!

**-(Zanto is an ice demon that is short, fast, has black hair and has an ice sword.  Uzaki is a thunder demon that is big, slow and has a huge wooden club.)**

Zanto starts off by flying towards Uzaki with his sword at the ready.  Uzaki tries to hit him with his club, but he is too slow and Zanto cuts through his club and then cuts off his arm.  Uzaki holding the place where his arm got cut off was screaming and blood spews out of the wound dripping on the ground after running off of his hand and arm.  Zanto immediately freezes him and pulverizes him into tiny particles with his fists.  Leaving Zanto the winner.

**Announcer**: It seems Zanto is the winner!  Now, onto round 2, Yuraku vs. Onazu.  Looks like it's team leader against team leader, ready?  BEGIN!!!

**-(Yuraku is a fair-sized demon that has long green hair, no shirt, has baggy blue pants and two short swords.  Onazu is also a fair-sized demon that utilizes the power of the earth, has a black vest and white pants and has brown hair.)**

Onazu quickly raises the earth under Yuraku to try to impale him, but Yuraku quickly jumps to the side and throws one of his swords at Onazu.  Onazu raises a rock barrier to protect himself, just like he hoped the rock barrier saved his life.  Yuraku predicted this action and quickly ran behind Onazu to catch him off guard.  Yuraku takes his last sword and thrusts it into Onazu's back killing him.

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Announcer**: It seems we have a winner!  Team Yuraku advances to the semi-finals.

**Announcer**: Now, shall we move on to match 2?

**Audience**: (Audience agreeing)

**Announcer**: Let's get this match started!  Team Urameshi vs. Team Shito!  Teams choose your fighters.

**Yusuke**: How are we going to decide who's going to fight?

**Kurama**: I suggest we play rock, paper, and scissors.

**Yusuke**: Sounds good to me.

**All**: Rock, paper, scissors!  Rock, paper, scissors!  Rock, paper, scissors!

**Announcer**: (Puzzled) What are they doing?

**All**: Rock, paper, scissors!

**Kurama**: It seems that I have lost.  The rest of you get to fight.

**Kuwabara**: Don't be disappointed; you might get to fight in the semi-finals or the finals.

**Kurama**: Thank you Kuwabara, but I'll be all right.

**Announcer**: I assume you've chosen your three fighters?

**Yusuke**: Yes we have.

**Announcer**: Let's get the first round started.  Hiei vs. Kajo!

**-(Kajo is a spider demon that uses his super strong web to capture and devour his prey.)**

Hiei tries to end this quick by using his sword, but Hiei unluckily got caught in one of Kajo's webs, Kajo springs into action and runs to get Hiei, but Hiei being so skillful takes his sword and cuts himself free.  Using his great agility he jumps up readying his sword and flies down toward Kajo.  Kajo confused where Hiei had gone looked up and saw Hiei flying down at him.  Hiei slashes at Kajo and cuts him in half ending the match.

**Announcer**: The battle is over and Hiei is the winner!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Announcer**: The next fight is Kuwabara vs. Shisho!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**-(Shisho is a normal demon that has extraordinary fire and ice powers.  He has a jacket that is brown with brown pants.)**

Kuwabara starts out by taking out his spirit sword.  After that he runs at Shisho swinging his sword around like usual, but barely misses a direct cut, barely wounding Shisho.  Shisho retaliates by shooting fire and ice blasts from his hands.  Kuwabara runs around trying to dodge them, but is dodging them like a fool.  Kuwabara still running around dodging the blasts trips on a rock and falls flat on his face.  During this time Shisho fires his most powerful fire and ice blasts that he can at Kuwabara, hitting him around forty to fifty times.

**Announcer**: Kuwabara is down!  Time to start counting.  1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…Kuwabara has lost the round!  Shisho is victorious.

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Yusuke**: Kuwabara really screwed this up big time.  Darn Kuwabara, now I have to win or we'll all die.  That's just great.

**Announcer**: It's time to start round 3.  Yusuke vs. Shito!  Another team leader fight!!

**-(Shito is a human-like demon that has psychic powers.  He has black hair, a t-shirt and blue pants on.)**

The match begins with Yusuke running towards Shito.  When Yusuke got close to Shito, he used one of his psychic waves to try and hit Yusuke.  Yusuke tries to dodge, but the psychic wave explodes, sending Yusuke flying out of the ring hitting the ground with tremendous impact.

**Announcer**: Yusuke has landed out of the ring!  1…2…3…4…5…Yusuke has managed to enter the ring once again!  What determination!

Yusuke being really ticked off decided to fire a spirit gun attack.  Shito wondering what kind of attack this is, quickly raises a psychic barrier to protect himself, but Yusuke's spirit gun shatters the psychic barrier and goes right through Shito's body.  Blood was running out of the wound onto the ring.  Yusuke uses this to his advantage and fires several powerful spirit guns at Shito.  Each one of his spirit guns shoots off Shito's arms, his legs, his head, and finally blows up his body.  The place where Shito stood was covered in blood.

**Announcer**: Yusuke has won, allowing his team to enter in the semi-finals!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Kurama**: Good work Yusuke, if it weren't for you we probably would've lost.

**Yusuke**: Thanks a lot Kurama, but I thought I was going to lose there for a second.

**Hiei**: All that matters is that we're moving on to the semi-finals.  Oh, and Kuwabara since you lost, Kurama will be fighting in your place in the semi-finals, understand?

**Kuwabara**: WHAT?!!  Hey man that's not fair.  Why can't we play rock, paper, and scissors again?

**Hiei**: If you win again at rock, paper, scissors you'll most likely make us lose in the tournament.

**Kuwabara**: Fine, but if someone loses in the semi-finals I'll replace them in the finals, okay?

**Hiei**: Yeah sure.  …If someone loses.

**Yusuke**: We might as well head to our room and get some rest.

**-In the room where Koenma and Ogre are.**

**Ogre**: Very impressive, wouldn't you say Lord Koenma?

**Koenma**: (Somewhat calm) It was okay, but they almost lost.  The battles are just going to get a lot harder now.  (Starts to panic) We're all doomed!  WAAAAAAAA!!

**Ogre**: I'm sure they'll win sir.

**Koenma**: I hope you're right Ogre.

**-Inside of Yusuke's hotel room.**

**Yusuke**: Those battles were harder than I thought they were going to be.

**Hiei**: We're just going to have to use more of our powers and not underestimate the enemy.

**Kurama**: Yes, you are right.  From now on we have to use all of our powers to ensure our victories.

**Hiei**: If Team Yuraku decides to have Zanto fight again, he's mine.

**Yusuke**: You might be the only one who can keep up with him on our team.  Just make sure you don't lose.

**Hiei**: (Confident) You know I won't lose.

**Kuwabara**: We'll just have to wait and see.

**Hiei**: Shut up Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara**: (Enraged) What did you just say shorty?

**Hiei**: You heard me.

**Kurama**: That's enough you two.

**Announcer**: It's time to get the semi-finals started!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Announcer**: The semi-finals competitors are Team Yuraku and Team Urameshi!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Announcer**: Teams choose your three fighters!

**Hiei**: Did you forget Kuwabara?  You're not fighting.

**Kuwabara**: Yeah, yeah, I know.  I haven't forgot.

**Hiei**: Good.

**Announcer**: Time to get started!  Round 1, Orgo vs. Kurama!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**-Orgo is a vampire demon with wings, white hair and long fangs.**

The match begins with Orgo flying up into the sun's rays.  Kurama unhesitatingly readies his rose whip.  Kurama barely sees Orgo charging down at him, and he flings his rose whip up into the air at Orgo's head.  Before it was too late for Orgo, and had almost got brain surgery, dodged the rose whip, but barely.  The rose whip cut out a large chunk of Orgo's arm exposing the bone of his arm.  Orgo is in great pain, but still heads towards Kurama's direction at full speed.  Kurama bracing for impact raises his arms in a defensive position.  Orgo finally reaches Kurama and hits him head on, and Kurama is flung twenty to thirty feet.  He still lands in the tournament ring though.  Kurama gets up bruised and hurt, but not that bad compared to Orgo.  Kurama runs at Orgo with his rose whip.  Orgo very badly injured with his cut arm and badly bruised body can barely move.  Orgo, out of desperation used the last of his energy to fling himself out of the tournament ring to get counted out instead of being killed.

**Announcer**: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…Orgo is disqualified and Kurama is the winner!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Yusuke**: Yeah, go Kurama!

**Hiei**: Good job Kurama.

**Kurama**: Thanks you two.

**Hiei**: It seems Zanto is fighting next, he's mine!

**Yusuke**: Whatever you say Hiei.

**Hiei**: It seems you won't get a chance to fight Yusuke.

**Yusuke**: Oh that's okay as long as we win the semi-finals.

**Announcer**: Round 2 Zanto vs. Hiei!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

Zanto wanting to see truly how fast Hiei is circles around him at full speed, thinking Hiei wouldn't be able to keep up.  Hiei just shook his head and dashes in one direction towards Zanto's circle.  When Hiei reaches the circle he attacks Zanto with his Fist of the Mortal Flame attack and sends him flying.  Zanto being surprised that Hiei could keep up with him uses his most powerful ice attacks against Hiei, but even those attacks couldn't faze him.  Hiei being pissed, takes off the bandage on his right arm and uses one of his most powerful attacks, Dragon of the Darkness Flame on Zanto.  Zanto turns around and starts running away from Hiei screaming.  After being killed by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Hiei wins the round making his team the winner of the semi-finals.

**Announcer**: Team Urameshi is moving on to the finaaaaaaaals!!!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Kurama**: Good job Hiei.  Thanks to you we are moving on to the finals.

**Hiei**: It was no problem, if you thought Zanto was fast, he was nothing compared to me.

**Kuwabara**: Does that mean I can fight in the finals?

**Hiei**: No.

**Kuwabara**: What, that's harsh man.

**Hiei**: It's not harsh when you suck at fighting.

**Kuwabara**: What the hell did you just say?

**Hiei**: You heard me.

**Yusuke**: Let's go rest up for the finals.  Yeah!!!

I'm sorry for the delay, but chapter four won't be up for several weeks.  I am busy working on it at the moment.

If you can, please review what I have so I can see what you think.


	4. Korangar the God of Death

Koenma's Dispute

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do happen to own Wrex, and any other character that doesn't actually appear in the show, etc.  

Chapter 4: Korangar-a.k.a. the God of Death

**(Team Urameshi has successfully made it to the final round of the Tournament of Death.  With this in mind they have yet to fight any real enemies)**

**Koenma**: (Dead serious) Good work guys, but I'm afraid you will have to give it your all in the finals.  If you thought Toguro was a super strong opponent, you haven't seen anything yet.  This Korangar guy is the strongest demon around.  Here's his description: He's ten feet tall, and weighs six hundred and fifty pounds.  He is a beast-like demon with fair sized wings and blade arms.  He is dark-gray with several horns coming out of his head-

**Kuwabara**: (Sarcastically) Oh, he sounds nice.

**Koenma**: (Gives him an annoyed look) I wasn't finished!  …No, wait I guess I was.  Oh well.  Hold on, one more thing.  I have heard that he has more than one form to transform into.  If that is the case and you can't even overpower his first form, then we're all dead.  Understand?

**Yusuke**: (Sighs heavily) I would think so by now.  It's the same old thing.  

**-The team is now back in the ring.**

**Announcer**: (Excited) Let's get this long awaited fight going!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Announcer**: Now for the finals!  Match one, Korangar versus Yusuke!!

**Audience**: (Cheering even louder)

**Announcer**: Ready?!  (Yelling) FIGHT!!!

Korangar begins by taking flight high up into the air.  Korangar, thinking he has the advantage lunges towards Yusuke.  Yusuke lifted his arm and is readying his Spirit Gun.  Yusuke keeps charging energy for his Spirit Gun until Korangar comes in reach and can't dodge it.  Korangar comes into the reach that Yusuke wants and he fires his Spirit Gun.  Korangar laughs and hits the Spirit Gun with one of his blade arms and sends it flying into oblivion.  Yusuke, in shock, turns around and starts running away.  Korangar looms down over Yusuke and savagely slashes his back, spraying blood everywhere.  Yusuke falls to the ground, almost falling unconscious from the large loss of blood and the force of the blow.  Korangar then kicks Yusuke in the side, sending him flying out of the ring and into the arena wall, smashing it into pieces.  Before getting counted out, Yusuke barely makes it back into ring.  Korangar, being very impressed, decided to transform into his second form to make the fight much more interesting.  While Korangar is transforming, Yusuke decides to try to ambush him by using a full-power Spirit Gun.  Yusuke, putting all of his energy into one final Spirit Gun, uses the last of it and fires it all at Korangar.  Before the Spirit Gun hits Korangar his transformation completes and the Spirit Gun just bounces off of his back.  Korangar turns around and starts to laugh.  This time Korangar's second transformation was changed a lot.  He is now twice the size of his previous form making him twenty feet tall and one thousand two hundred pounds.  Korangar no longer has two legs.  He now has somewhat of a snake-like body with two arms and fists, (no more blade arms).  He still has wings, but they're a different shape.  He has only one spike on top of his head now, with a gold mask that does not cover his nose or mouth.  Yusuke is now terrified and takes several steps back before Korangar appears before him and punches him in the stomach.  Yusuke coughed up blood and then was punched in the face, sending him flying into the crowd, unconscious.  The very disappointed and displeased crowd picked him up and unceremoniously threw him down onto the ground surrounding the arena.  Yusuke, lucky that he escaped the battle with his life, got counted out and was disqualified from the match.  Yusuke had lost against Korangar.  

**Announcer**: Yusuke is disqualified, making Korangar the winner!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Announcer**: If the Urameshi team loses the next match, they will lose the tournament and get killed!

**Audience**: (Still cheering loudly)

**Kuwabara**: I think I'll try shot at it.  

**Hiei**: Are you an idiot?  You lost the match and aren't even supposed to think about fighting in this fight.  I will be the one who will kill Korangar.  I am the only one.  

**Announcer**: Are you ready?  Match two, Korangar versus Hiei!

**Audience**: (Begins to cheer loudly again)

Korangar, not knowing of Hiei's powers, let alone Hiei himself, decided to try the same tactic that he used against Yusuke.  Like before, Korangar takes to the sky, but when he looks down to where Hiei had stood, he finds that he had vanished.  What had happened was that Hiei had used his great power and speed to propel himself above Korangar.  From where he now was, Hiei calls out to Korangar and takes him quite a bit by surprise.  Korangar turns slowly in the belief that it was impossible for Hiei to fly, let alone jump to that height and was taken aback.  He then tries to punch Hiei, but he disappears again right in front of his eyes.  Korangar drastically turns his head left and right to try and find him, but fails to notice that he had moved behind him.  Hiei unsheathes his new and improved sword and slashes once, cutting off both of Korangar's wings and his left hand, blood spewing out of the horrible wounds.  Without his wings, Korangar can't fly, so Hiei puts his hands together forming a fist, and hits Korangar, sending him flying towards the arena below.  He hits the arena with so much force that he creates a giant crater and hole in the arena floor.  After a moment of silence, Korangar climbs out of the hole, barely being able to stand.  He balances himself and starts randomly laughing at Hiei.  Hiei has no understanding of Korangar's awkward behavior and starts to all out attack him, punching and kicking him in the face and body.  He then punches Korangar in the face hard enough to completely break his golden mask.  After this Hiei uses his Fist of the Mortal Flame and punches a hole clear through Korangar, blood flying everywhere.  When Hiei finally ceased his barrage of attacks, Korangar was missing his wings and hand, he had a hole punched through him, and his face was beaten to a bloody pulp.  Hiei began to walk away, victory already in his mind as he left Korangar to die, but stopped when he heard laughter.  It was Korangar who was laughing and kept on doing so despite the blood he was coughing up.  Hiei is surprised to see that Korangar is still alive, and decides to get serious.  He pulls the bandana off of his forehead, along with the bandage on his arm, and decides to use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame to finish Korangar off.  Before he could use it though, Hiei hears Korangar mumble something of a third form, and stops preparing his attack.  Hiei is intrigued by the idea of this, and decides to let him transform to get a decent challenge.  Korangar thinks to himself what a fool Hiei is for letting me transform into my ultimate form.  When Korangar finishes his transformation, he is forty feet tall, weighs three thousand pounds, and his appearance has changed yet again.  Korangar has exchanged the snake-like body for two legs, lost the mask, and gained two very long horns with fire coming out of the top of his head.  His wingspan is now one hundred feet across.  Both of his arms have armor on them, exposing his muscles and fists.  The armor on his right arm has a scythe-like blade at the very end, and his left arm has two retractable blades used for stabbing people and objects.  Hiei starts to regret his decision when he gets a full look at Korangar, and wonders how he would be able to win.  With this revelation, he decides to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame after all, and fires it straight at Korangar.  Korangar doesn't even flinch as he opens his mouth…and eats it???  It had utterly no effect!  Now that Hiei knows his strongest attack doesn't do even the smallest amount of damage.  He will have to think of some new stronger attack that will kill Korangar.  Korangar is so big in his final form he takes up most of the arena.  Hiei, looking at Korangar's enormous body, begins wondering how he will attack Korangar.  He lunges at Korangar with his sword in hand and slashes at Korangar's arm.  The sword simply bounces off and doesn't do anything to Korangar.  Korangar grins and punches Hiei, sending him flying fast into the arena ground and creating yet another huge crater.  Hiei got out of the crater unhurt and feeling pissed.  Korangar takes his right arm and slashes at Hiei, going in for a definite kill.  Hiei dodges easily and still tries to pierce Korangar's skin with his sword.  Hiei then comes up with an idea.  He began to move so fast that he left an afterimage of himself to distract Korangar.  Hiei jumps up onto Korangar's face and uses his Sword of the Darkness Flame to stab Korangar's eye.  At last Hiei's attack works and he has blinded Korangar in one eye.  Korangar screams in pain, holding his hands over his eye to stop the blood from gushing out.  Hiei immediately uses this as an opportunity to blind Korangar's other eye.  His plan goes well, and Hiei has now successfully blinded Korangar.  Korangar falls to his knees, screaming in pain and screaming at Hiei.  Hiei, in the meanwhile, manages to come up with an attack that uses up all of his spirit energy and is more than one hundred times stronger than his Dragon of the Darkness Flame!  He starts to charge up for his new attack, the Ultimate Dragon of Hellfire.  What happens is that a ball of energy appears in each hand and then you combine both of your hands to make one large energy ball.  When the balls of energy are properly combined, they summon the most powerful and feared dragon in the pits of hell.  Hiei fires it at Korangar and the dragon completely consumes him, wrapping itself around him and burning Korangar's body into pieces.  After that the dragon launches itself at the ring, exploding on contact with it, and fully disintegrates whatever was left of Korangar's body.  Hiei lands safely on the outside of the ring, which by now is nothing but a gigantic crater and smirks.  

**Announcer**: What a bloody and gruesome battle!  Since Korangar is clearly dead, Hiei is now the winner!!

**Audience**: (Cheering loudly)

**Hiei**: (Smug) It seems I won like I said I would.

**Kuwabara**: Hey, you don't have to rub it in.

**Hiei**: (Gives him a look) Oh, believe me I'm not.

**Yusuke**: (Still badly injured) …I knew you could do it, Hiei.  Good job.

**Announcer**: Now for the deciding match of the tournament, Wrex Zero versus anyone on the Urameshi Team!

**-A man in a black cloak comes forward and stands before the tired Urameshi team.**

**Wrex Zero**: Hold on.  I will fight the whole Urameshi Team by myself, but they will need time to recover or they won't even stand a chance against me.  

**Kuwabara**: (Angry) Hey, what the hell did you just say?  I'll take you on right now if you want!

**Wrex**: If you value your life…you won't.  

**Kuwabara**: Why I oughta…

**Kurama**: Stop Kuwabara!  He's right.  He's too strong for us right now.  We might as well listen to what he has to say.  

**Wrex**: Good thing you agree.  I will give you a ten-day reprieve.  That's all you get.  Understand?

**Kuwabara**: (Confused) What the hell's a re…preeve?

**Kurama**: (Sweatdrops) I believe it is a break.

**Kuwabara**: Oh, okay.

**Audience**: (Booing loudly) 

**Yusuke**: (Sighs) We've got a long ten days ahead of us.

Please read and review.


End file.
